Series 2
The second season starts to air in 2015. This is the second part extension, going back to Season 13 of Thomas and Friends. Like Series 1, it will act as the Pilot series before the completed. Episodes #Too Young - Low Lip arrives on Sodor and Thomas was too young to pull heavy loads. #Hiro Says "No!" - Hiro creates new rules for the island and forgets about his friends. #Kevin and the Windstorm - It was a blustery day on Sodor, so Kevin had to call the engines to take shelter in the Steamworks. #The Steam Team in the Big City - While the other engines are helping out, the Steam Team are heading out to the huge shed in England. #Mail Delivery - A mail plane and a new steam engine arrives on Sodor to help Thomas, Percy, Hiro, and Hank had to deliver the mail. #Pick-Up Truck Austin - Thomas' driver discovers a pick-up truck in the old shed. #The Automobile Works - Dixie is first running the Sodor Automobileworks. #Best Tire Forward - Austin goes out for delivering groceries to market, but ends up driving in a bog. #Holden the German Diesel - A new German diesel engine arrives to help with the other engines. #Austin Admired - Austin is admired by any other engine for which job to work. #The Ugly Steamer - An old engine, Logan was found and told Thomas that he was the original number 5 as he and Hiro were on a quest to find engine parts for him. #Great Day on The Little Western - After Logan is fixed up, Thomas shows him every branch line. #Toby's Shed - Toby loves his shed, but one night, the tree had been struck by lightning and fell on his shed and then caught fire. So Toby had to sleep in the repair shed until his shed is repaired. #Tramway Business - Toby gives Flora plenty of time working for the Sodor Tramways. #Changing a Lightbulb - Proteus' lightbulb in his lamp has been burned out, so he was waiting for a new bulb for it. #'Tis A Gift - The engines are having a christmas party at Crovan's Gate. Songs *Thomas' Anthem *Let's Have a Race *Gone Fishing *Toby *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *The Island Song *Really Useful Engine *Night Train *Accidents will Happen *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining *It's Great to be an Engine *Sir Topham Hatt *Come for the Ride *Harold the Helicopter *Percy's Seaside Trip *Sounds *Determination *The Hobo Song (no music video) Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *Sven *Smokey *Snozzle *Sploosh *Sally *Harrison *Wilson *Cameron *Jeffery *Michelle *Flora *Hank *Colin *Freddie *Flying Scotsman (music video cameo) Characters Introduced *Austin - A blue pick-up truck who is not paying attention on the roads but on the rails. *Siddeley - A yellow mail plane who delivers mail around Sodor. *Holden - A green deisel engine who is hardworking pulling freight or passengers. *Pilgrim Light - A steam engine who is best friends with Low Lip. *Dixie - A yellow tow truck who was first working at the Sodor Automobileworks. *Low Lip - A black tender engine who doesn't like being called "Lipsy". *Logan - An old original number 5 engine who is patched up with parts but restored into a new British tank engine. One-Hour Special Characters Introduced *Yeti - A grey steam engine who sits in the north pole. *Raymond - An elfin tank engine who gives either engine a freight car with a Christmas Present. *Kelso - An elfin tank engine who gives either engine a freight car with a Christmas Present. Redubbed Cast *Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy, and Diesel *Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, Harold, and Jeremy *William Hope as Edward and Toby *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, and Alicia Botti *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Keith Wickham as Salty, Skarloey, Dowager Hatt, Sir Handel, Freddie, Proteus, and Mighty *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty and Mac *Rupert Degas as Bertie *David Bedella as Victor *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Rocky, and Cranky *Ben Small as Charlie and Rheneas *Tom Stourton as Duncan *Steven Kynman as Peter Sam *Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad, Donald, and Douglas *Tom Hanks as Smokey *Albert Brooks as Morgan Blaze *Siera Florindo as Greta, and one of the groaning passengers *Jeremy Shada as Harrison and Logan *Holly G. Frankel as Michelle *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Sven, and Low Lip *Alan Tudyk as Pilgrim Light *Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally *Tom Kenny as Austin, Justin Furneaux, Siddeley, Snorkel, and The Hatts' Butler *Steph Lynn Robinson as Leah Johnson *David Tennant as Logan *Ned Beatty as Jeffrey *Elijah Wood as Snozzle *Brian Doyle-Murray as Blake McDowell *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Leonard Marion as Reggie, Top Hatt, Bob Wycoff, Huey Tannen, Rainbow Tannen, The Thief, and Max Porter Guest Voice Actors *David Kaufman as Marty McFly *Christopher Lloyd as Doc. Emmett L. Brown *Mary Steenburgen as Clara Clayton *Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen, and Buford Tannen Trivia *This series marks the last of a few things: **The last season for TurboJ, Claire Francesca, Tommy Rogers, and Jeremy Harris to voice all characters. **The last season to use the classic fire rescue theme from the classic Fireman Sam. **The last season to feature characters and voice cast (since the remastered version) of Back to the Future. *The characters of Thomas and Friends Season 12 have reappeared since Hiro arrived back on Sodor. *The series will be revisualized by Animal Logic, but will have redubbed voices by voice cast and diffrent music. Category:Television Series